His name was Zelious...
Note: All of this is a work of fiction, any relations to real events are coincidental. It was a normal day for me. I just came back from school ready to start my weekend. The first thing that came to my mind when I arrived home that afternoon; "I should play some ROBLOX with my friends". I started a discord call with my friends, Alex and Tom. We decided to play Natural Disaster Survival. A classic and fun game. We played and talked, then someone joined. Zelious. Of course I didn't notice as I was more concentrated on the game then on the player list. My friend Tom told me to check the ROBLOX chat. I turned it on and saw my Roblox username, spammed by Zelious. I thought it was just a joke and didn't think much of it, so I replied hello and went back to talking with my friends. After a while I left the call and went to sleep, waiting to start my weekend. I woke up the next day and decided to check the Roblox forums before I go outside. When I went to the homepage I did what I usually did, check my notifications, check my messages and of course check the forums. I saw that the Zelious guy decided to friend me, so I shrugged and added him. As soon as I added him I got a message from him. "Your name has been registered to the list. Please join this group:" I thought this was a bot of some kind. I checked the group out. "YWE", it never stated what "YWE" stood for. Only had 4 members. Checked the group wall, saw someone complaining about how they couldn't leave, it looks like his first few messages were calm, then it quickly turned into pleads of help. I checked the store tab, they were selling some items, nothing special, just black pants that have some foreign writing on it and a... hat? They were selling a hat, this was weird. I shrugged and just thought it was a t-shirt, I went back to the wall and saw that all the messages were deleted. There was only 2 pages and no sight of the guys messages. I decided to go outside after this. When I went back in I face palmed, I forgot the check the forums! I checked the forums and the first post that struck me was a post with the title: "How can this group sell a hat?". I think I knew what this was about, and just as I thought. It was talking about the group the Zelious guy told me to join. "So I was playing Jailbreak, and this guy joined. He spammed my name in the chat and sent me a FR. I thought why not and accepted. He sent me a message saying to join his group. I checked the group out and decided not to join. But when I looked at the store something caught my attention, they were selling a hat! Roblox admins please explain the meaning of this :/" Someone replied with "What was the guys name?" and the person who made the post replied with "His name was Zelious." Soon everyone said about how they saw that guy too, and did the same thing to them. Then none other then Zelious replied, with only 3 words. "Join the group." I decided to make an alt, as I didn't want my main account involved with this. I joined the group, and soon got an FR from Zelious. He said to buy everything in the group store. All of it was 5 robux. I added the alt I made to a robux transporting group I owned. I gave 15 robux to the alt. I went back to the alt and bought all 3 items. The pants, the shirt and the hat. I forgot to explain how the hat looked, so I'll do that now. It was just a baseball cap with foreign text written on it, nothing special but still. I thought that Zelious wanted me to put all 3 items on. So I did. Once I put on the last item my computer ran out of battery, crap. I decided to plug in my charger and go to sleep. The next day I decided to solve this mystery, so I went onto the Roblox website. My avatar looked different, it was just a 5. In fact, everything was 5. I saw the foreign text again, it was japanese and it said this "スレーブ" What did it mean? Everything looked weird, I tried to navigate but my cursor was so slow, soon the screen looked like it was melting. I could make out only 3 things. The number 5, the japanese text and the words "His name was Zelious". Soon it struck me what everything meant, スレーブ meant slave, there were 4 people in the group until I joined... I was a slave, the 5th slave. I looked up, and saw something I would never forget... Category:Entities Category:Games Category:Marked for Review Category:Unfinished Category:Users Category:Glitches/Exploits